No Simpler Truth
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: Nessie realizes just how perfect love really is. Jacob/Nessie


**This is a one-shot. Unless I get a lot of positive feedback. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

I watched him with rapture. I was entranced with him, with everything about him. The exact color of his skin to the way sweat collected on his brow as he worked. The way his muscles moved under his skin to the expression of concentration on his features as he leaned over the car, a bit of grease on his cheek. To the way his scent filled the small garage, making it feel comfortable but not quite relaxing. My skin crawled a bit too much for me to feel anything but antsy and restless. I might have had something to do with the fact he was working shirtless and his woody musk made me dizzy.

It was hot in the garage, the air humid from the constant rain. I could feel the perspiration on the back of my neck under the blanket of my copper curls. I slid off my jacket and let it fall to the ground. Jacob glances up at me and his gaze flickered down to the pile of satin at the foot of my chair.

"I'm fine." I reassured him when his gaze turned concerned. He just shook his head and an enduring smile curled the corners of his mouth. Jacob Black is an enigma, a puzzle I could never seem to figure out. It was times like these that I wish I had my father's power, so I could know what he was thinking. Even my mother's intuition would have been useful to decoding what was behind that smile.

Asking was cheesy and clichéd, so I didn't bother, and guessing was inaccurate and for the narrow minded. Instead I studied him, not because the question was so important but because it wasn't, and I found it hard to fathom why I thought it was. I mused that perhaps it was because I knew him so well and yet still found it impossible to tell.

"You're bored, aren't you?" he asked setting down his blackened grease rag while turning to look at me.

I slipped off the stool and walked toward him before setting the palm of my hand against his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my thoughts as I show him that I am, in fact, far from bored. But I edit my thoughts as I have for the past few weeks, carefully leaving the extremity of my attraction for him clear from his awareness. We had been dating… in a sense, for a few months. Holding hands and spending time together alone, lingering kisses and longing looks. I didn't want to cheapen that with lustful thoughts.

Jacob opens his eyes and my attention flickered to the present as I pull my hand away from his russet cheek.

He gazes at me intently for a moment and I realize just how very close we are, it's intimate and makes my pulse pound –loud and consuming- in my veins. I will it to be silent, but I know that I can't will my heart to stop beating so fast just like I can't will away the blood that's creeping into my cheeks causing me to blush. Jacob's fingers brushed against my blush and he leaned forward and kissed me, just a brush of his lips against mine.

The back of my throat burns white hot with something akin to thirst. It was desire in its most raw from, passionate and unbridled.

The compulsion to show him the feeling was almost maddening; almost too much to resist. But ultimately pointless since he read the emotion clearly in my eyes before bringing his mouth down on mine with an intensity that surprised me.

His kiss was just short of heaven and so sinful that the devil himself might have blushed.

It was supposed to be like this, blissful and perfect all at the same time. Love was supposed to feel like this.

I snaked my hand from the back of his neck to his cheek. The memory I showed was of him -leaning over the car from just minutes ago- but the message was something neither of us had said yet –in this relationship-, but something that both of us knew. Something he used to tell me when I was little, something he had stopped saying when I was older and the meaning had changed.

_I love you. _

He broke our kiss long enough to relish me in the sweetest words of my existence. "I love you too, Nessie, you _know_ that."

_Forever. _

"Forever." He agreed with a quick smile.

I would spend forever with Jacob Black. There was no simpler truth to be found.


End file.
